The Boy Behind the Counter
by KlanceAddicted
Summary: Creek story! Craig loves to visit the Tweak Coffee shop, it becomes apart of his weekly routine. Him and a certain blonde boy grow closer and closer. Until Craig invites him out to spend the day with him and a few of his friends. (awful summary i know) Rated T for some language!
1. Chapter 1

Craig Tucker slammed his locker shut, checking his phone. It read 3:37 pm. He wasn't that late. The noirette walked quickly down the school hallways and out the front doors. Hurrying toward his desired destination.

You see, a few weeks ago while Clyde and Token were at soccer practice. Craig had decided to stop by a local coffee shop on his way home from school. He'd seen the shop around before, run by the Tweak family, practically everyone in town did.

What he did not expect to find though, was a sweet, nervous little blonde that had sparked Craig's interest. After he had finished his coffee he nodded to the boy whom he then recognized as Tweek Tweak, son of the Tweak family. He left after about half an hour, but found himself back the next time his friends had practice, and again after that. Until it became apart of his weekly routine.

After a week or so, Craig had started talking to the blonde, seeing as he was the only one their age who actually came to a coffee shop after school. Tweek didn't seem to mind too much, after a little while he seemed to enjoy the conversations as well.

After at least a month of coming to the shop every Tuesday and Thursday after school, and staying until it closed to keep Tweek company, he wasn't even ashamed to hide it. Clyde and Token had often asked what he'd been doing, and he didn't care if they knew.

It wasn't as if his parents minded either, they seemed to assume Craig was going there with friends, instead of to visit one, twitchy, nervous blonde.

Craig checked his phone again once he made it to the street of the coffee shop, 3:55 pm. He was late, they usually met at 3:40 and hung out until 6 or 7 before heading back home.

He pushed open the door, feeling more relieved when his eyes landed on a jittery boy trying desperately not to spill a customers mug of coffee. He smiled to himself, before walking up to the counter.

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up in class." He apologized. Tweek looked up in surprise, jumping slightly before realizing it was just him. He smiled.

"That's ok, I've been pretty busy here. Lots of customers." He replied. Craig looked around the shop. A few tables were occupied, mostly by adults or old people. "Would you l-like your usual?" He snapped his attention back to the blonde.

"Yeah, I'll be at the table." He said, before walking to the far corner. A small table sat with one chair on each end, Craig always sat here until most of the customers were gone. Which was around 4:30, sometimes 5:00. Then Tweek would join him until closing time.

They would goof around and talk for what felt like hours.

Craig pulled out his phone, scrolling through Instagram, glancing back at the boy behind the counter every few minutes.

It was 6:00, outside was already pretty dark, Tweek was sitting across from Craig, sipping his coffee.

"Hey, c-can I ask you something..?" Tweek said, breaking the silence that had been going for a good 10 minutes. Craig looked up from his phone.

"Sure."

"Why.. w-why do you come here? I-I'm not saying I don't want you to! I was just- I was w-wondering what made you start coming here, and.. Keep coming here." He stared down at his coffee. The question surprised Craig, he didn't think it was gonna be something so deep. He thought for a moment.

"I like you."

Tweek looked up, his face turning red. Craig then realized what that sounded like, his cheeks gaining some red as well. "Er- I didn't mean- uh.. Look. I know you have work right after school, so you wouldn't be able to come hang out with me, Clyde and Token. But when they have practice, I'd rather come hang out with you, since we don't get to very often." Craig stared down at the table. He hated talking about these sorts of things, even if they were just the simple truth.

When he looked up again, Tweek was smiling at him, "Thanks Craig. Hey uh.. This weekend I'm off work, maybe all four of us _could_ hang out?" He asked, turning to stare down at his coffee once more.

"Yeah, of course. We were planning on heading into town, maybe stop by the mall. I'm sure they wouldn't care." Even if they did, Craig didn't care. This was finally his chance to hang out with the blonde somewhere other than this coffee shop.

"O-okay." Tweek smiled at him again, Craig couldn't help but smile back.

"So we finally get to hang out with your boy toy huh?"

"Shut up Clyde. If you're gonna be like this all day I'm uninviting you." Craig was currently walking down the street with Clyde and Token, on their way to Tweeks house.

"You can't do that!" He protested. "We need to give Tweek our blessing, as your best friends." Clyde gave Craig a teasing look.

"Alright Clyde that's enough, We don't want to embarass Craig on his first date."

"I said shut up!" Craig shouted, face turning slightly red. "We're all just hanging out as friends alright?"

"Alright" They said in unison.

By now they had reached Tweek's house, Craig walked up to the door, not surprised when Clyde and Token chose to wait at the end of the driveway. Bastards. He knocked on the door, taking a step back in surprise when it opened almost immediately.

"Gah! Uh- hi." The blonde exclaimed nervously. He held a thermos of what the noirette assumed was coffee in his hands. "A-are you sure it's really ok that I come along?" He asked, glancing over Craig's shoulder at his friends.

"What? Of course, Clyde's been practically squealing like a teenage girl about a new addition to our group the whole way here." The brunette jock had been especially excited to officially meet Tweek. Almost as if Tweek were a puppy.

"Okay.."

Craig waited a few seconds before realizing the blonde was waiting for him to lead the way. He quickly turned around, walking back over to his friends.

"So this is the famous Tweek!" Clyde shoved past Craig, and held out his hand. "I'm Clyde, but you probably already knew that." He had an arrogant smile plastered on his face. Craig couldn't hide his grin when Tweek just stared at Clyde, obviously confused.

"I haven't.. Actually.. S-sorry." Tweek replied. Token practically burst out laughing at Clyde's crestfallen face. Craig's grin grew wider.

"Oh I think this one will fit in just fine." Craig said affectionately. He gave Clyde a pat on the back before leading Tweek down the street towards the mall. Clyde and Token caught up a few seconds afterward.

Making an effort to be polite, Token asked, "So Tweek, what's it like working at a coffee shop?"

"Oh, uh, it's ok, not the greatest job in the world."

Clyde cut in, "Well I can't wait to get a job!"

"Probably at a strip club." Craig muttered, feeling satisfied as Tweek laughed a little.

"Hey! That's so mean!" The brunette pouted. They proceeded to laugh and make conversation the rest of the way there.

It was 6:30 in the evening, the snow was falling lightly. Clyde and Token had decided to catch a ride home together from the mall. Leaving Craig and Tweek to walk home, but Craig didn't mind. He hoped Tweek didn't either.

They had spent the day fooling around the mall, Clyde had convinced Token to buy him something called a "bath bomb" it looked like something for a girl if you asked Craig, but according to Clyde they were cool. They had gone out for smoothies afterward, and saw the latest Star Wars in the theatre. It had been an overall good day, why have it end now?

"Hey uh.. If you want, it's a Saturday, my parents wouldn't care if you wanted to stay over. Maybe play some video games." He tried to sound casual, despite being nervous the blonde would turn him down.

"Oh, sure! I- I doubt my parents would care either. Are you sure?"

"Definitely, I could finally show you Stripe." Craig smiled at him, hoping he wasn't coming off weird.

Tweek borrowed a pair of Craig's pajamas, that Craig was happy to lend him. Not that he would ever admit it, but the blonde looked adorable in Craig's oversized shirt. They spent the rest of the night playing video games in Craig's room and seeing his guinea pig.

It was 12:17 am when Craig felt a weight on his shoulder, they had made a comfortable setting on the floor, covered in pillows and blankets. The only light came from the TV, chip bags were scattered around the room. He looked down in surprise to see Tweek had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The blonde had put down his controller half hour ago, watching Craig play. He smiled to himself, glad they were alone. He would be way too embarrassed if Clyde and Token had stuck around.

Tweek seemed to still twitch in his sleep, definitely not as much, but every few minutes or so. They sat like that for a good 20 minutes, before Craig delicately lay his head against Tweeks. He didn't even care if the blonde woke up, today had just been so great.

Little did Craig know the blonde had been awake, well he had fallen asleep for a little bit. But he woke up a few minutes before Craig gently pressed his head against his. Today was the most fun he'd had in months. Craig was so kind to him, and so were his friends. Craig had invited him to sleep over, let him borrow his clothes and now was being so sweet. It was now or never, he would never get a chance as good as this.

Tweek slowly reached out his hand, gently grasping Craig's in his. He felt the boy tense, after what seemed like hours (but was really 3 minutes) Craig shifted his hand to hold the blonde's more comfortably, and the two just stayed like that. Hand in hand, shoulders pressed together, even after they fell asleep.

 **{ A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction on here, as well as my first Creek one, I plan to make a second chapter one day, thanks for reading! :3 }**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Wednesday night when everything changed.

The two boys hadn't exactly decided on what they were to each other, but they were more than friends. Craig had been sitting in his room at his desk, working on geography homework, when his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Craig! Ah! I know i-it's like 9 at night! I-I just didn't know who to call!" Craig dropped his pencil in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"S-Someone came into the store and they, ngh! They had a- a gun, and they-!"

"I'll be right there." He hung up without waiting for a response, it was already clear to him what happened. Some douchebag robbed the store. He ran down the stairs and out of the house, he heard his mom call his name from the kitchen, but didn't stop. For some reason he felt most angry at Tweeks parents, this is exactly why a 9th grader shouldn't be handling a store alone at night!

He turned the corner, seeing two police cars outside Tweek Bros. Coffee. A few bystanders had gathered. As he approached his eyes focused on spiky blonde hair, he was shaking uncontrollably. The blonde was talking to one of the officers.

Craig hung back a few steps, waiting for him to finish. But the blonde had already noticed him. Craig walked forward.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah I think so." He replied. Craig narrowed his eyes as he looked through the doors of the shop. Coffee filters were thrown on the floor, napkins too.

"What happened?"

"A-a guy just ran in, he had a ski mask on. H-he held a gun and told me to back up. I did, and he took the money in the register, then he ran o-out." Craig scowled, what a prick. This town had never been great, it was awful. But he couldn't help but be fucking pissed, someone had pulled a gun on his Tweek. On this anxious, adorable boy, though they'd probably never find this guy. He'd kick his ass if he did.

Tweek was looking up at him, still shaking, he looked terrified. Craig wrapped one arm around his waist.

"Are your parents gonna come over here and see what happened?" Craig asked.

"They said they would in the morning.."

"They aren't even gonna come and get you!?" He felt his previous anger returning, he hated Tweek's parents. "You can sleep at my house tonight." He looked back down at Tweek, the boy was trembling less. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Craig's torso tightly. The noirette felt a tug at his heart. He hugged the twitchy blonde back, the policemen were checking things out inside the store right now anyways.

-later-

They walked home, hand in hand. Craig didn't care if his parents yelled at him when he got home, they loved Tweek, and wouldn't dare turn him down after what happened tonight.

As they walked in the door, his mother marched into the living room.

"Craig Tucker! Where on earth have you been!"

"Tweeks parents shop got robbed an hour ago, Tweek called me so I ran over." He said casually. His mother gasped. She ran over to Tweek.

"You poor thing! You can stay here for the night if you'd like, do you want anything? Food, a coffee?" She rambled.

"N-no thank you, I'm kinda tired, b-but thank you for letting me stay here." He replied quietly. Craig was a little surprised the blonde had turned down a coffee, but he understood. Tonight had been a hellish night. They said goodnight to Craig's mom and Craig led him upstairs.

Tweek once again borrowed some of Craig's pjs. And Craig still adored the sight of him in his oversized shirts. He gave Stripe #4 some hay for the night, and let Tweek hold him for comfort.

Craig grabbed his phone from where he left it on his desk. He quickly texted Token and Clyde the situation.

*Clyde: omg :( ! Tweek dont worry me and Token will hunt this dude down for u!*

*Token: No I wont*

*Clyde: FINE! DONT WORRY TWEEK I WILL :3*

'

*Craig: have fun clyde. Night losers*

*Token: Night.*

Craig smirked and showed Tweek, hoping it would cheer him up slightly. To his relief the blonde chuckled.

"Clyde's an idiot." The blonde said, smiling. Craig couldn't help but smile. The boy in front of him was just so.. Perfect. How could anyone hold a gun to that adorable face.

Craig realized he was walking towards Tweek. He hugged him tight. Tweek had been through such a rough night, he deserved to feel loved. Craig pulled away and gently pressed his lips to the blondes forehead.

Tweek's face was flushed red, but he hugged Craig back. The blonde squeaked in surprise as he was lifted off of the ground. Craig set him on his bed, leaned over him. He pressed a kiss to both of the twitchy boy's cheeks and flopped down beside him.

"Who ever thought Craig Tucker could be so affectionate." Tweek spoke aloud. Craig smirked and turned on his side.

"I love you." He said casually, still smirking. He laughed as the blonde froze, his face now beat red. Craig didn't care if Tweek wasn't ready to say it back. He was content as long as Tweek knew. Craig yawned, exhausted after that crazy night.

Tweek moved over until they were pressed together, and pressed his head to Craig's chest. Craig didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around the blonde.

"I-I'm glad you're here.. And that you care about me, and that you came to get me tonight.." Tweek finally said softly. Craig was glad Tweek couldn't see the tint of red on his face. That was more than Craig wanted to hear.

He tightened his hold on the blonde, snuggling deeper into his spiky unkempt hair. It smelled of coffee, like Tweek. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. He was so warm, he never thought anyone would ever want to be with him like this. Neither had he thought that _he_ would want to be with anyone like this. To everyone else he was an emotionless, boring, asshole. And he was fine with that.

But to Tweek, he was more. He was "affectionate" which he had discovered only moments ago. Someone really wanted him around. And not just because he was their kid or sibling. Someone he had no correlation with, wanted him around.

Perhaps Tweek felt the same, considering his parents were so neglectful. Perhaps they were meant for eachother for this reason.

In his tired swirling thoughts, Tweek seemed to be the only thing that mattered to him. He would help to calm Tweek's worries, he'd listen to Tweek's anxieties and fears. Help him cope with North Korea again if he had to. And he would leave everything, his work and his family, in the middle of the night if he had to, for Tweek.

He prayed that Tweek felt the same. If they were laying together like this, he had to right? Craig trusted him. That they would be together forever.

-later-

Craig reluctantly opened his eyes, morning light flooding in through his curtains. He was laying on his back, with Tweek against his chest. He was sooo happy that wasn't a dream.

He looked down to see the blonde looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Craig smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning" Tweek replied. Craig hugged him tighter, relishing the warmth he gave off.

"Er, what time is it?" He asked, yawning.

"10:00."

"We're late for school!" He panicked.

"Your Mom came in, she said since last night was so rough we could stay home and rest." The blonde laid his head on Craig's chest. The noirette smiled, kissing the boy's forehead once more. They soon fell back asleep.

From then on, Craig came to Tweek Bros. Coffee everyday after school. If some douchebag wanted to hold a gun on his Tweek, he sure as hell would be there to kick them in the balls this time.

 **A/N) Hello! Second chapter, here it is! I like this chapter a lot more, I hope you do too!**


	3. Chapter 3

The last few months had been amazing. Craig had never been in such a real relationship before. Sure he had dated a few girls throughout the years growing up, but it had never been like how it was with Tweek. Craig never even thought of kissing any of them, let alone cuddling or hugging them. Before Tweek he never understood people in relationships, how two people could want to be so affectionate, and care so much. But that night, when some douche-bag had robbed the Tweak's coffee shop, his entire outlook changed.

He had ended up convincing Tweek's parents to hire him. His boyfriend tried to protest at first, saying Craig didn't need to do that for him, but Craig wouldn't budge. Although the ending of that night had been lovely, he never wanted to see Tweek so terrified ever again.

"Craig, you alright?" The blonde was staring at him quizzically. Oh right, they were supposed to be studying for their upcoming math exam.

"Yeah, just thinking.." He responded, looking down at the few notes he'd written over the span of the year.

"About?"

"You."

Craig froze, realizing he had just blurted that out without even thinking about it. He snapped his head up to see his boyfriend staring back at him, eyes wide and a red tint to his cheeks. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, simply staring. Craig knew this would be the moment where he should speak up, explaining himself or trying to pretend it never happened.

"A-about.. me?" Tweek looked almost as shocked as Craig felt, but that was ridiculous. Why should Craig thinking about his boyfriend surprise him?

"Yeah.. why're you so surprised..?" He asked hesitantly, he knew Tweek was usually on edge, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm not! I-I mean I am a little.. I just didn't expect it is all.." He looked back down to his papers. Craig wasn't having it. As the twitchy blonde started to sift through the papers, he reached forward and grabbed both of his hands. The boy looked up in confusion.

"Craig?"

"I'm really not great with words.." He explained, staring down at their joined hands. He squeezed them gently, running his thumb along the blondes palm. He continued, "Of course I'm thinking about you.." He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his face growing hot, "I-I'm always thinking about you.." His voice had gone down to a whisper. He knew his boyfriend would never judge him, but he couldn't help the embarrassment. He refused to look up from their hands, not wanting to see whatever face Tweek was giving him.

He tensed when he felt one of Tweeks hands leave and come up to his hold his cheek. He looked up to see the blonde smiling at him. His face looked just as red as Craig assumed his own did. But the boy looked extremely happy. He brought his other hand to completely hold Craig's face in his own. The blonde tentatively leaned forward and shakily pressed his lips to the dark haired boy's forehead.

"..Thank you." Tweek whispered into his ear, before pulling him into a hug. "I t-think about you a lot too.." Craig couldn't help the smile that formed across his face. He returned the hug, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck. In moments like these he couldn't help but wonder what the other kids at school would think if they saw him practically melting in Tweek's arms. But what did he care anyways? He was soooo happy like this.

A few hours went by and they had completely abandoned their studying, instead turning all their attention to each other. Currently the lights were off, the only light coming from the little spaceships and stars stuck to Craig's bedroom ceiling. The two were snuggled up together on Craig's bed, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other. It was pretty similar to the night after the robbery. Yet they were much more comfortable together now. Craig was once again leaning over him, both changed into pajamas now.

He pressed his lips to the twitchy blonde's forehead, kissing down to his chin. Staring at his adorable boyfriend,

"I love your freckles." He kissed his cheek once more. A few hours ago having that come out of his own mouth would've embarrassed the hell out of him, but after sitting alone together, cuddling and kissing and just saying all the things they thought of without a second thought, he really didn't mind. It's not like anyone else could hear them anyways, and Tweek should know his boyfriend adores him.

"Y-you do?" The boy responded quietly. Why did he always doubt how much Craig cared about him? He wanted nothing more then for everyone to see him how he did. But then again, that would mean he would have a lot more competition.

"Mhm.." Craig kissed his other cheek, tightening his hold around the boys waste. He felt his face heat up for second time that night when Tweek let out a small giggle. He captured the blonde's lips for a moment, unable to comprehend how he had gotten here. How he, Craig Tucker, was so lucky to be sitting in the dim light of his bedroom, snuggled under the covers kissing the most lovable boy in the world.

"I love your eyes." Tweeks voice was barely above a whisper, pulling back to stare lovingly at the other's face. "They're so blue.." He closed his eyes as his boyfriend brought his lips just above his nose. Craig sighed in content and buried his face in the boys neck.

He realized it didn't matter if the whole world adored Tweek, they would never love him as much as Craig did, and Craig trusted that Tweek felt the same. It didn't matter that so many relationships failed, or that neither of them had much experience in this department. He wholeheartedly believed that the two of them were meant for each other, how else could just sitting around in bed be the best and most warm feeling in the universe?

 **[End.. Probably... thank you to those who read and enjoyed this story! :3]**


End file.
